Los días en la escuela
by Lucy Strife81
Summary: Pit y Dark Pit van en un prestigiado colegio de Angel Land y conocerán a los estudiantes de intercambio del Reino de Ylisse. Al principio no todo fue precisamente lo que esperaban, veremos si pueden llevarse bien o al contrario odiarse.Habrá romances entre todos los personajes y una que otra cosa que se le ocurra a la escritora.
1. Chapter 1

**_Se me ocurrió hacer un lindo Crossover de dos de mis sagas favoritas, ¡y aquí está!_**

**_Como pondré a la segunda generación de FE 13 les diré quiénes son los padres._**

_Lucina: Chrom y Sumia_

_Cynthia: Sumia y Chrom_

_Noire: Tharja y Henry_

_Nah: Nowi y Gaius_

_Kjelle: Sully y Vaike_

_Owain: Lissa y Frederick_

_Iñigo: Olivia y Lon'zu_

_Brady: Maribelle y Ricken_

_Yarne: Palne y Kellam_

_Severa: Cordelia y Libra_

_Laurent: Miriel y Stahl_

_Gerome: Zelcher y Virion_

_Linfan/FemMorgan: Robin y Aversa_

* * *

Era un día como cualquiera en la Tierra del Ángel. Desde temprano, los jóvenes se preparaban para asistir al colegio que era donde pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo.

Centrémonos en un chico en especial, su nombre: Pit.

Aquella mañana Pit se levantó y se alistó para desayunar con su hermano Dark Pit y Palutena, la señorita que se hacía cargo de ellos. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y en el camino se tropezó, iba rodando cuesta abajo mientras se quejaba, cuando por fin llegó al comedor fue recibido por Palutena con un semblante preocupado por lo torpe que podía llegar a ser a veces el ángel.

–Pit, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que debes tener cuidado al venir por las escaleras?– Se cruzó de brazos. –Sabes que no debes correr mientras bajas.–

–Ni aunque se lo repitieras un millón de veces lo entendería.– El ángel oscuro estaba desayunando su cereal y su cara mostraba un claro aburrimiento… ¿o tal vez era fastidio? Ya que la expresión habitual de Dark Pit es la misma dejémoslo como fastidio.

–Lo siento lady Palutena.– Pit se disculpó un poco decaído.

–No te preocupes. Sólo intenta hacerme caso la próxima vez, ¿sí?– Esta chica se caracterizaba por su gran amabilidad con los demás, por eso todos la querían mucho.

–¡Entendido!–

–Hay que apresurarnos o llegaremos tarde al colegio.– Dark Pit terminó su cereal y tomó sus cosas listo para irse.

–¡Pero aún no he desayunado!–

–Debiste levantarte temprano…–

–Esta vez apoyo a Pittoo. Ya no nos queda mucho tiempo, así que vámonos.– Pareciera que se aliaron para que el ángel blanco se fuera con el estómago vacío.

–De acuerdo. –

Los tres tomaron sus cosas y se dispusieron a ir rumbo a la escuela. Palutena era una de las maestras que trabajaban ahí, por eso debía estar temprano y no podía dejar a los chicos solos por mucho tiempo. Después de unos minutos llegaron a su destino, el director Hades los estaba esperando a la entrada del instituto.

–¡Por fin llegan! Señorita Palutena, tengo una excelente noticia.–

–¿De qué se trata? –Preguntó la peliverde.

−El reino de Ylisse nos mandará a trece estudiantes de intercambio.– Dijo no muy animado el director, a pesar de que era una "excelente noticia" a él no le agradaba mucho la idea. –No deben tardar en llegar. Me avisaron que ya estarían aquí por la mañana.−

−¡Eso es genial!− Pit estaba más que emocionado, siempre se ponía muy contento cuando llegaban nuevos alumnos. −¡Ya quiero conocerlos! ¿Tú no, Pittoo?−

−Me da igual…− Se limitó a contestar.

−Bueno, si ya casi llegan me prepararé para recibirlos. ¿Vienen, chicos?− Palutena miró a los dos ángeles.

−¡Yo si!− Gritó eufórico el castaño.

−Pues ya que…−

−Y después ustedes dos podrían darles un recorrido por toda la escuela.− Hades dijo esto con la esperanza de librarse de esos muchachos más los que iban a llegar. El pobre aceptó quedarse como la autoridad por el buen sueldo que tenía.

−Nos saltaremos algunas clases, así que… trato hecho.− No era normal que Dark Pit dijera eso, a menos que implicara estar de flojo bueno para nada.

* * *

_20 minutos después, en la entrada del colegio…_

Las clases ya habían iniciado y nuestros tres personajes fueron a recibir a los estudiantes de intercambio.

−Deben de ser ellos. Vamos, chicos.− Los tres se acercaron a los nuevos alumnos que estaban muy contentos…o eso parecía.

* * *

**_No sé si les haya gustado o si tengo algún indicio de OoC me parecería bien que me lo dijeran. En el próximo capítulo saldrán los personajes de la segunda generación y otros de Kid Icarus._**

**_¡Saludos!_**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Volví! Y no voy a excusarme. Jeje, enserio muchas gracias por los reviews, esos los responderé hasta el final.

* * *

La diosa y sus dos ángelitos llegaron a donde estaban Chrom, Lucina y el resto de los hijos de los Custodios. Sin duda Pit era el que estaba más emocionado, le encantaba conocer nuevas personas y tratar de hacerse su amigo. A Dark Pit eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ¿para que quería hacer amistad con la gente? Lo que el pequeño no sabía era que sus pensamientos sobre el mundo iban a cambiar cuando conociera a cierta chica de nuevo ingreso...pobre Pittoo.

-¡Hola!- Saludó una muy sonriente Palutena. -Ustedes son los estudiantes de intercambio, ¿me equivoco?

-Para nada.- Dijo el príncipe de Ylisse. -Yo soy Chrom y estoy a cargo de estos muchachos.

Los Ylissenses sonrieron y saludaron tímidamente, al menos la mayoría, Gerome, Nah, Brady y Severa no lo hicieron así.

-Bueno, pues yo soy la señorita Palutena, una de las maestras de esta institución. ¡Es un gusto conocerlos!

-I-igualmente.- Dijo Lucina un poco sonrojada ya que Pit no dejaba de mirarla desde que llegaron. -Me llamo Lucina.

-¿Lucina? -Preguntó el castaño con mucha curiosidad. -¡Bonito nombre! ¡Yo soy Pit!

-Ho-hola, Pit.

-Parece que ya tienes novio, Luci. -Su hermana menor le dio un leve golpe en el hombro.

-Y a penas es tu primer día. -Susurró Owain. -Ahora imagínate cómo estarás mañana.

Chrom escuchó esos comentarios y carraspeó la garganta, acto que tenía como finalidad hacer que Owain terminará de molestar a su hija. Para su suerte y alivio llegó uno de los pretendientes de Lucina al rescate, así es, estamos hablando de Iñigo.

-¡Ya, ya! ¡A Lucina no le interesan ninguno de estos tipos! ¿O sí?

-Pues...- Ella iba a responder pero se calló al darse cuenta de que Iñigo lo único que quería era asegurar su lugar como su futura pareja. -Olvídalo.

Pit había escuchado todo de lo que hablaron los jóvenes, entonces se acercó a Dark Pit y le preguntó algo. -Oye, Pittoo, ¿qué se supone que dijeron?

-¿De verdad no lo sabes?- El otro negó con la cabeza. -Prácticamente esa chica que te gusta dijo que no quería nada contigo.

-¡¿C-c-c-cómo sabes que me gusta?!- Sus mejillas se pusieron de color rojo intenso.

-Se te nota en la cara. -Fue lo único que respondió.

Palutena y Chrom hablaban del intercambio y demás junto con dos compañeros del peli-azul: Daraen y Lissa. Estos dos estaban ahí nada más para cuidar a sus pequeños, especialmente Daraen a Linfan. Los niños platicaban entre ellos y algunas veces se atrevían a dirigirles la palabra a los hermanos de Angel Land.

Cansada de estar callada, Linfan tomó la iniciativa de comenzar una conversación con alguno de los muchachos, el afortunado fue Dark Pit, pero no hablaron hasta que Lin convenció a sus amigos de que no eran malos.

-¡Linfan, no vayas!- Exclamó Cynthia. -Sé que eres una heroína ¡pero no debes morir!

-¿Morir?- Preguntó, extrañada.

-¡Lo siento! Me equivoqué de línea, esa era para cuando alguno de nosotros hiciera un acto que requiriera mucho valor y que le costara la vida.

-Cynthia, eso está lejos de pasar.

-Si yo fuera tú le haría caso a la niña.- Dijo Gerome. -No sabemos si estos tipos son de fiar.

-Gracias por preocuparte, Gerome. Pero nunca sabremos si son buenas personas hasta que les hablemos.

-¡Si! ¡Ya dejen que Linfan haga lo que quiere!- Gritó Severa fastidiada de oir conversaciones sin sentido.

La segunda hija del príncipe Chrom casi le daba una bofetada a la chica que dijo eso, pero se contuvo y vaya que hizo un esfuerzo. -¿Estás loca? ¡No vamos a sacrificar a nuestra amiga!

-¡No es sacrificio!- La contradijo.

-¡Si lo es!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

Y mientras ellas peleaban a gritos, Linfan se dirigía a Pittoo para entablar una charla.

-Hola. Mi nombre es Linfan.- Le extendió una mano a su compañero.

-Dark Pit.

-Eh...- La albina simplemente bajó su mano al ver que el chico no la iba a tomar.- Lindo nombre.

-¿Lindo? ¿Cómo?

-Bueno...Mi papá me enseñó a ser educada y...

-Y por eso me dijiste "lindo nombre". -Le arremedo, la niña intentó no molestarse, no iba a hacerlo tan rápido, ¡acaba de llegar y de conocer a ese tipo!

-Efectivamente. Entonces...Dark Pit.

-¡O Pittoo!- Interrumpió el ángel castaño.

-¿Pittoo?- Linfan alzó una ceja.

El pelinegro golpeó a su hermano. -¡Que no me llames así!

-¡Pero así te decimos Lady Palutena y yo!

-¡Pero no me gusta! ¡Te lo he dicho mil veces!

Linfan soltó una carcajada. -Así que Pittoo...Me gusta más que tu nombre "verdadero".

-¡¿Por qué las comillas?!

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! Nada importante.

-¡Linfan!- La llamó su padre. -¿Qué haces?

-Hablando con estos chicos, padre.- Respondió alegremente.

A Daraen prácticamente le molestó eso. Su pequeña podía platicas con los miembros de su ejército (y eso no le impedía a él cumplir su función como padre) ¿pero hacerse amiga de personas que acababa de conocer? ¡Eso si que no lo permitiría! Abrió la boca para quejarse y Lissa lo silenció con un comentario:

-Chrom y tú se hicieron amigos desde el primer día que se conocieron.

-¡No es cierto! Simplemente nos tuvimos confianza.

La rubia asintió. -Si, mucha confianza que se puede interpretar como amistad.

-Hmm...- Cruzó los brazos.

-¡Muy bien, todos!- Palutena los llamó. -¡Es momento de ir a sus respectivas aulas o mostrarles la escuela! ¿Qué prefieren?

Los chicos se quedaron pensando pero Chrom dio su respuesta. -Creo que lo mejor es que vayan a clases.

-¡No! ¡No!- Se quejaron todos los jóvenes.

-¡Primero a conocer la escuela!- Pidió Nah.

-Primero se hará lo que yo digo, señorita.- Dijo el príncipe.

Todos se limitaron a obedecer al Venerable de Ylisse y evitar decir algo que pudiera molestarlo.

-Entonces los llevaré a sus salones.- Anunció la mayor de todos. -Ustedes pueden quedarse tranquilos, nosotros nos haremos cargo de todo.

-Eso esperamos.- Lissa sonrió. -¡Nos vemos, muchachos!

-Pórtense bien.- Aconsejó el albino.

-No lo prometemos, pero... haremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo. -Dijo Yarne.

Y después de una larga despedida, Palutena los condujo por el colegio.

* * *

Ahora sí, ¡a responder comentarios!

**Nanis4816: **Que bueno que te interesó mi fic. No esperaba recibir un review de tu parte, ¡estoy tan feliz!

**YoakeYoru: **De hecho me sorprende que tú no hayas escrito nada de estas sagas, ¿no eran tus favoritas? ¡Pero igual gracias por tu apoyo!

**Kiw-chan: **Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. A mi me encanta la segunda generación de Awakening, incluso más que sus padres.

**Alex: **En mi segunda partida los casé porque me encantó la pareja que hacían y también sus apoyos :) Espero que me sigas comentando.

**Akemi Shizuka: **¡Aquí tienes tu actualización, Lina! Ojalá haya sido de tu agrado este capítulo.

Y también les agradezco a los que tienen mi fic en sus favoritos y en sus alertas, significa que no soy tan mala en esto, ¿o si?

¡Saludos!


End file.
